Sands Of Time
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Ancient Egypt A Prequel to Another Time. Anzu is Atem's Favorite Queen but when a strange vision comes to her, she runs away and loses her memory. Atem is left alone until one fateful day, Anzu shows up. Is there much to celebrate or much to fear?
1. Chapter 1

(You know I don't own YGO)

* * *

**_Sands of Time_**

Chapter One:

The journey was not about the path. It is never about the path. For the path is always unclear. Her path was woven at her feet, etched into her destiny. Though it seemed that life would go on without her, in a way it seemed that it would end when she left. So many lives can be lost to the wind on the beaten path.

**- - -**

Anzu rubbed her eyes and jumped out of her bed and rushed to get dressed, today was the day her father and Atem's Father signed the treaty between Libya and Egypt. She was so happy; she would marry the Pharaoh, her true love.

"Princess Anzu, are you ready? Your father will be here any moment." Eshe called to her mistress. "Please hurry."

"Alright Eshe, I am coming. I will see you in the changing room." She spoke and ran off.

Anzu smiled at this day and walked up to a statue of Isis in her room and thanked and prayed to her. Anzu lifted her head when she heard a faint sound. "Who is there?"

"Anzu, Princess Anzu. Psst." Can a soft voice bringing Anzu to smile. She ran over to her curtains and smiled anew at finding her intruder. "Hi."

"Prince Atem, what are you doing? You should be getting ready." Anzu pulled him from her curtains. " I can see you still have some growing up to do."

"Hey, you should be less grown up. Well I guess we have a lot to teach each other." He smiled handsomely. "I just wanted to give you something." He said and pulled out a silk pouch with the Sennen Eye on it. "I know how much you don't like rings so this is my engagement gift." He smiled

"Atem, you are so sweet." She smiled and held the pouch close to her breast and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. You had better hurry, I am sure Seth won't be too happy with your leaving." Atem nodded and climbed back out her window and headed back to his chambers.

Eshe walked back in and pulled Anzu with her to get her ready, fitting her with her white gown and adorning her body with gold trinkets and scented oils. "Something's missing." Eshe said.

"I know, the answer might be in this pouch." Anzu opened it up and smiled at it, it was a golden chain and on it was her Cartouche. " I love it, so." Anzu put it on. "Let us go, I cannot wait another moment to be married."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Well it seems we can get this contract signed and have this wedding party." Atem's father smiled brightly.

"Where is my daughter, she is late." Anzu's father grumbled. "I must say Pharaoh, your son is well mannered, unlike my daughter. Forgive me."

"Oh it's fine, she is probably ner-" the Pharaoh paused as the double doors opened letting Anzu walk in. Atem stood up and gasped at her beauty. "Well there she is."

"I must say she is rather beautiful." The Queen smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better replacement."

Anzu walked up to them and sat next to Atem as they signed the marriage contracts. "Our peoples will forever be united and there will be peace between us all." Anzu smiled.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Anzu sat in the courtyard as the festivities began. "Oh my goddess, please guide me down the right path."

"Hello my queen, should not you be in there with me? Dancing?" Atem smirked taking a seat next to her. "Seeking council from the gods?"

"Yes. Forgive me for not being in there. I am so happy that this day is here." She laughed. "I remember how mad I was at being forced into marriage, but I love you and I couldn't ask for more." She smiled, "do you think you're other queens will like me?"

"Why wouldn't they? You are wonderful, besides you will be sleeping in my chambers not theirs."

"Really?" She looked up at him. " So you wont forget me after this night?"

"Of course not, I love you more than those others. You are my true love." Atem pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Come now, let us enjoy our celebration."

"Wait, I want to thank you for my gift." Anzu pulled up her chain and took his hand. "Lets go."

That night Anzu and Atem danced the night away, their marriage would be a perfect one. They would travel the path of life together for all eternity… Or would they?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sands Of Time**_

Chapter Two:

Anzu shivered as a dark wind blew into her window and opened her eyes slowly. 'This wind is a sign of something bad.' Anzu sat up and looked to her side seeing the Prince sleeping soundly next to her. She shook her head wondering why he would rather sleep in her bed rather than his.

"Go back to sleep…we have a big day tomorrow." Atem said in his sleep as if he knew she were up.

Anzu gave him a small laugh and did as she was told, laying down and slowly drifting back in to the land of dreams. Dreams that would not soon let her sleep peacefully…

-----

Hours later the young prince woke to find that his new future queen hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. "What's wrong?" He sat up.

"It was a dream," she looked back at him with a worried frown written on her visage. "Oh, My prince, it scared me so. Why are the gods plaguing my mind with these visions?"

"Well, what was this dream about? Maybe the gods are trying to tell you something."

"Oh, I shouldn't bother you with my burdens."

"Hush! Just tell me… would you make the future Pharaoh beg?" he pouted.

Anzu gave him a small laugh and a playful nudge, "I'd like to see that." She admitted and sighed, "Okay, since you 'are' my best friend, and husband now, I'll tell you."

"Good." Atem sat back against the headboard waiting to hear her story.

_----------Dream----------_

Anzu walked through the dank dark halls of the palace with her lit torch and the wind picked up all of a sudden, blowing out her torch. 'What's going on?' Anzu shook in fear and closed her eyes but that didn't stop the darkness.

Slowly she peeked open her eyes to see a doorway filled with a blinding white light and Anzu was slowly drawn to it. She took a few steps at first then ran full force into the light and beyond. Something called to her to stop and she did only to see that she was on the edge of a cliff.

Below her was a small village of desert people. Suddenly she felt as if she belonged down there, with those people. "What does this mean?" She asked the voice in her mind, but it was in vain, no one heard her.

A scream ripped through the mountains drawing her attention back down at the village, "Oh no!" She gasped as raiders ran through and killed everyone, soon the rising flames of their burnt life floated up to her. Anzu reached out her hands and let them sink into the flames. She felt no pain but she could feel the heat, it was like a memory, the heat.

_-----------------_

Atem blinked and pulled her close as he noticed a few tears forming in her eyes. "Shh, Anzu, that was only a dream, I am sure there is another meaning behind it. Please don't cry, I don't like it."

"Oh I'm sorry Atem, it's just… I have been having this dream ever since I moved into your palace. Do raiders really run around and burn things?"

"Not in Egypt!" Atem declared as if daring someone to even try and take on the greatness of Egypt. "My father makes sure of it, and soon 'I' will make sure of it"

"Atem?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you." He looked back at her deeply. "I will always love you."

"I will always love you too." He smiled, "nothing could ever break our bond. When your father brought you here I knew that I would not only love you as my queen but my closest friend." He blushed lightly and hugged her. "And if you like, we can investigate this dream of yours."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes, you would do that for me, wouldn't you."

"Of course but that's different, you are the prince of Egypt and are not to be denied anything, I am just your queen, I don't deserve your favors."

"Shut up. You are so stupid, you know I hate it when you treat me like a Prince." He looked away.

"Oh Atem, how can I treat you any different than what you are?"

"Alright, Treat me the way a lover would." He declared. "You are my true love and that's all I want you to be."

"Yes, my love." She smiled at how romantic he was.

"That's better." Atem tossed over the covers and pulled her to him, "I must be off to my chambers, I will come back and then we can find the meaning behind the dream you had." He kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Thank you, my love." She whispered as her chambermaids came in to decorate her for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sands of Time_**  
Chapter three:

* * *

After getting Ready, Anzu waited for her prince to emerge from his room it seemed that his chambermaids were having fun dressing him. It seemed, somehow, wrong that she had not yet seen him in his true nature and they had.

Anzu sighed and sat outside his door listening to the laughter on the other side and frowned, the dream was quiet unsettling. She felt as if she had to go to the place in her dreams before it was too late but at the same time she felt she was already too late.

Atem finally stepped out of his room and sighed, "those women never stop. They blush when they see me."

"Well I hear you are a sight to see." Anzu smirked.

"Hey now, I don't need you to encourage them." Atem pushed her playfully. " Now, lets go pray to Anubis and see if he can help you with this dream of yours."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"Trouble! Nonsense." Atem scoffed and took her hand in his leading her from the Palace to the temple of Anubis.

"You are so weird."

"Why?"

"Because you are not like normal Pharaohs"

"I'm not Pharaoh yet?" Atem corrected

"You know what I mean."

"I do." He nodded and smirked wickedly

"Why are you like this? How did you become so wise, kind and caring?"

"Well, my father is all of those things. He is a great Pharaoh and I want to follow in his footsteps."

"I see." She paused; " you are so…" she started but was cut off.

"Perfect? Handsome? Regal?"

"No." She said

"No?" he pouted cutely

"No, I mean, you are those things but I was going to say that you are so Sweet." She smiled

"Sweet?" Atem scrunched his nose at her comment."

"That's right, Sweet." She pressed.

" Thank you." He sulked in his words.

"What is it?"

"A man does not like to be called Sweet."

"Well you will always be that boy who went around tormenting the guards and playing tricks and games with people."

"Boy?"

"Boy." She kissed his cheek

"When will I be a man in your eyes?"

"When you bed with me." She blushed and looked away slightly wondering what possessed her to say such a thing.

Atem Blushed wildly, "How did you…know about that?"

"Well I am your best friend, would you not have told be about your first bedding?"

"Yes, I would have." He smiled. "In that case, I cannot wait." He smiled and looked up to see the tall temple of Anubis and held out his hand " after you." He followed her up the steps and into the temple.

"I hope Anubis can help me." She said, "That dream is really scaring me."

"Well don't worry, we'll find the meaning behind it. We will just ask Anubis why he sent you that dream." Atem smiled as they walked into the temple and knelt down before the great statue of Anubis.

"Oh, Mighty god Anubis, hear my call and pleas. I wish to know the meaning behind my dream last night."

The two closed their eyes and listened for a sign and a sound; there was nothing to be heard but a hollow wind through the darkened temple. Suddenly the torched flickered and shallow whisper danced through the sandstone walls_… Destiny…_

Atem opened his eyes and smiled looking over at her, "Destiny?"

"That's not a good thing. Does that mean that is going to happen? Or… has it happened already?" Anzu looked at him.

"All we can do is wait and see." Atem said standing up. He held out his hand to help her up. "What can we do to get your mind off of your dream?" He wondered

"Well you could take me to the library." Anzu smiled. "I love history and all those stories. Please?" she pouted.

Atem merely looked over at her and smiled. "Come on my Princess, let us go." He gave a bow and took her hand leading her to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry about that last chapter. This one will be better… I hope.)

* * *

**_Sands of Time_**

Chapter 4:**

* * *

**

The library was stocked with volumes and volumes of history. The history of Egypt its victories mostly. Anzu looked from shelf to shelf and sighed, how would she find anything?

"What is it my love?" Atem spoke to her softly.

"It's just that there are so many, I don't know where to start?" she smiled at him not wanting him to know that she still had her heart set on finding anything about that village.

Atem's eyes softened as he pulled a scroll from the shelf and handed it to her. "I'm sure this will have what you are looking for."

Anzu looked down and unrolled the scroll, shooting her eyes back up at him. "T-The scroll of raids." She smiled up at him. "How did-"

"I know you, you won't give up on anything. I hope it has what you are looking for." He stroked her cheek lightly "I'll see if there is anything else here on it." He walked off.

"Thank you." She whispered to no one and leaned against a wall and began to read. "A village not too far from the valley of the kings was burnt down when it's elders failed to reveal the origins of out Pharaoh's past. Grave robbers killed everyone, trapping them in their homes as their tiny village hazed over in the dark of ash fire." She paused to let it sink in. "that happens to a great many villages out there." Anzu rolled up the scroll and tucked it away.

"Anzu, come here, look at this." Atem called to her from some corner, his voice echoing through the stone room. Anzu followed his voice and smiled at him.

"What is it?" She asked as he held up a scroll tied with red velvet strings. "It must be important. Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know. Something tells me I shouldn't but look." He turned the scroll lightly showing her a symbol, "it's the Sennen eye." He said, "Maybe my father knows something about this."

"Lets go and see." She smiled taking his hand in hers and pulled him with her toward the palace.

"Wait, what about you? I mean did any of those books help?"

"No, not really. Don't worry, it was only a dream it will pass. Besides the sun is starting to set we should go back anyway." Anzu kissed his cheek lightly and ran into the palace with him.

From the balcony the queen smiled at the sight of the two, "Those two remind me of you and I."

The Pharaoh smiled and nodded, "he's lucky to find love. The Pharaoh's before us rarely married someone they loved."

"You don't think anything will tear them apart do you? I couldn't stand to see Atem's heart break." The queen sighed and closed her eyes feeling a bit dizzy. "My, this desert wind is cold, that's a bit odd don't you think?"

"I agree but don't worry I am sure it's nothing." The Pharaoh lied as he pulled his queen into their room. "You just rest here for a while, my love." he smiled and sat next to her stroking her cheek lovingly.

Suddenly a soft knock came at his door, "Enter." He said, "quietly." he added as the queen's eyes slid closed.

"F-father," Atem stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. "I have something to ask you."

* * *

Anzu pulled on a sand colored cloak and packed a few things, she was going to find that old village and find out the true meaning behind her dream. 

After writing a note for Atem to find she slipped out the window and to the stables. If Atem truly believed in destiny he would understand why she had to leave for a few days.

"Bahiti." Anzu called to her horse, "Bahiti come here." She repeated and heard steps coming toward her and smiled. "Come on Bahiti we are going on a trip." He horse neighed in excitement but was quickly hushed. "Shh, you don't want the guard to hear you. If we get caught we wont get to go on our trip." Her horse nodded and knelt down to let her up. "Thank you."

Anzu slowly slipped through the City and out the main entrance and out into the desert, "we'll come back, it won't take long." She told herself and sped off faster.

* * *

Atem Smiled and hurriedly ran back to his chambers where he would find Anzu. He pulled open his door and spoke quickly never noticing that she wasn't there. "Father says this is a plan for the newer greater Egypt and I am to take over." He smiled, "Anzu?" he froze when he felt the wind come through the window and found the note on his pillow. Reading it he suddenly felt abandoned. "Why would she go alone?" he sat on his bed, "it's too dangerous out there." Slowly he regained his resolve and growled. "Guards!" 

In less than two seconds five guards rivered into the room. "Pharaoh?"

"Anzu, she is missing. She went into the desert. It's too dangerous. I need you to go out there and find her, bring her back to me."

"Yes Pharaoh." They said in unison as they fled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Sands of Time**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Anzu sped through the desert hoping to reach her destination before the sun rose. 'I'm sorry, Atem. I hope you understand.' She gave Bahiti a kick and rode faster toward the mountains. "Faster Bahiti, we don't want to run into any bandits."

"Bandits are the least of your worries," came a familiar voice. Anzu turned to see four men on light brown horses, and groaned, the Pharaoh's guards had found her. She should have knew that she couldn't get away from Atem unnoticed and smiled at that but she had to do this.

"I can't stop now."

" I think you can." Came another voice from in front of her, she turned back to find Seth on a white horse. Quickly she pulled on the reigns nearly causing the horse to toss her off.

"Seth?" she looked down, "Let me pass."

"No, My orders are to bring you back to the palace." Seth growled and led his horse to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to his horse. "We are going back. Now!"

"But Seth you don't understand. I have to do this… and I was hoping the "Prince" would understand too." She growled and whistled. Bahiti kicked and lifted up on her back legs causing Seth's horse to do the same and knock both high priest and queen to the sand.

Seth groaned as Anzu fell on top of him. "What was that for, Woman!"

"This." She shouted and pushed away from him grabbing the reigns of her horse pulling herself up. "Tell Atem that I will return to him." She said and sped off into the darkness.

"What now, Master Seth?"

"We go after her, that's what." He stood up and dusted off.

"She has as much fire in her soul as the young Prince."

"Yes, I know, that is the worst part of it." Seth said hopping onto his horse. "Lets go get her."

"But what about the palace, we need to protect the Pharaoh and the city."

Seth sighed and looked at the sky, the sun would be up soon, "I will take care of the Pharaoh, you find Anzu and don't return without her."

"Yes sir." His Guards said in unison and rode off to find the queen.

"Atem will not be pleased with this." Seth said to himself and headed back to the palace.

"What! What do you mean she got away? And then you have the nerve to come back without her!" He yelled as he paced before Seth. "Wait till I tell my father of this"

"I sent my best men after her, I need to stay here and protect the country."

"No! When I gave you an order I expect you to carry it out. Anzu is very important to me, even more important than_… 'Egypt'…_ Than, Never mind," he waved off what he was about to say.

"If its any consolation she told me that she would return." Atem gave him a death glare.

"If ANYTHING happens to her, it will be YOUR head." He shouted and stormed out of his room.

'Well, that could have been worse.' Seth thought as he sighed in relief.

**--------**

Anzu hopped off of Bahiti and looked up at the jagged hill before her. This was the place she was looking for, the place in her dream. It called her here and now it was time to find out what secrets it held. Taking slow steps to reach the top she shivered in fear of what she might find.

"Oh My Isis," she gasped as she reached the top and looked over the edge. By the light of the moon she could see the shattered remains of a village. Anzu sank to the ground feeling weak and sick to her stomach. What was going on? "Bahiti! Come we are getting out of here." She called but no answer came from her beloved horse. "Bahiti?" she whispered and stood up.

Anzu was becoming increasingly frightened as the silence grew; She clicked her tongue hoping that Bahiti was down there waiting to take her back to the arms of her Pharaoh. She took the final step and found nothing. Bahiti was no longer there; Anzu was alone in the darkness. "Oh, how will I get to the palace now?" She asked herself.

"You won't be going back." Said a dark voice.

**--------**

It had been a week since his precious Anzu had run away. His heart was sick and depression seemed to rule his life. Nothing was important anymore, he was afraid of some things and too lazy to do other things.

He sat back leaning against a wall in the throne room and began to wonder what he had done to anger the gods in such a way. He sighed and looked away getting lost in the fire lamps next to him.

"Prince." Seth called to him, "the king of Lybia is here to see you about his daughter's disappearance. I'm sorry sire, I kept the news from him as best I could." Seth Bowed.

Atem sighed again and waved him off, "it's alright, and I suppose he would have found out sooner or later, best to get this over with." He said, "Show him in."

"Yes but don't you think your father should handle this?"

"No, it's my fault she ran away." Atem said and Seth rose and walked to the huge Double doors allowing the king to enter.

"Where is he!" The king growled and looked up, "You!" he pointed at Atem with a raged finger.

"King, Muhammad, Please don't be angry, we are doing everything we can to find her." Atem said. "You know how much I love her."

"Is that why you, yourself aren't out there looking for her yourself?"

"I…" Atem was caught off guard with that one.

"He's the Prince, He cannot go out there, and he could get hurt. That's what he has me and my men for." Seth growled.

"Hush!" Atem hissed, "He's right, Seth. Anzu is my queen and my responsibility and I need to find her and I will."

"That's my son-in-law." Muhammad smiled, "now you better find her. I would rather hate to see you and your people at war with us." He said.

"That won't happen. I intend to find my queen." Atem stood up, "Seth, tell my father that I am sorry but I have to do this."

"But, Prince…are you sure?" Seth looked at him a bit unsure

"What did I tell you about doing what I ask?" he said and turned to Muhammad. "I will find Anzu and bring her back safe and sound, my word to you." He said and walked out of the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sands of Time**

_**Chapter Six.

* * *

**_

Anzu woke and smiled as the Egyptian Sun colored her glittering skin. She sighed happily and she dipped her feet into the cool water of the River Nile.

"Anzu?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there, Manu."

"What are you doing? The elders have called upon you."

"I'm sorry, I was only admiring the beauty of the Palace." Anzu smiled and looked back at the sun-drenched home of the Pharaoh. "I would very much like to go there one day. Is he nice?"

"Is who nice?" Manu asked "The Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"I have never met him but I heard great stories about him." Manu admitted

"Do you think he can help us?"

"Help us? With what?" Manu paused and swallowed hard, "No, he has no time for us, nor would he care about our lowly Village."

"Then why do we look up to him?"

"Because he is the Pharaoh. No more questioning our king, we have to get you to the elders." Manu said and dragged her off.

* * *

Atem Slid off his horse and onto the soft sand. " I want her back. I need her." He sighed in sadness. The desert was vast and empty, how could he find her? 

His thoughts were interrupted when his horse neighed and hopped. Atem jumped to his feet grabbing the reigns of his horse trying to calm him. "Shh, its alright." He cooed. "What is it?" he asked looked around for something unusual.

Coming toward them with great haste were Five Horses, Seto's men and another, from what Atem could make out. He smiled as they came closer and discovered that the fifth horse was a white. "Bahiti!" He exclaimed and jumped back onto his horse riding up to meet the others. "Anzu my Queen"

The guards looked at him sadly, "Forgive us Pharaoh. All we found was her horse."

"What?" Atem's heart wrenched as he realized that Anzu was not only lost in a vast desert, she was horseless in a land unknown to her.

"Shall we head back now, Prince Atem?"

"No! You go on ahead. I will not stop looking for her." He said strongly, "Where did you find Bahiti?"

"About Five hours west of here. Might we accompany you? For… your protection"

"No, go back to the Palace. If you come I will just be more noticeable"

"Yes, But I implore you, Take my bow and Arrows." Atem nodded and took them.

"Thank you, my friend. Tell Seth that I sent you back and not to punish you. As proof of our meeting, take this." Atem took off a bangle and handed it to him.

"Please, Be careful. Your father would not be pleased if he were to lose you too."

"Worry not. I will return, With Anzu." He smiled and rode west.

* * *

"Hello, my elders." Anzu smiled. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes Anzu, we have a mission for you. How would you like to join the dancers?"

"Really? Y-you want me to be a dancer? Oh my."

"You will get to travel around to other villages and cities… and make money for our people."

"Oh I would love to dance. It's what I've wanted. Oh thank you. I wont let you down." Anzu said beaming. "I'll make you proud." She smiled and ran out of the tent.

"Why her?" Asked one elder.

"She is Beautiful." The other smirked "Bound to fetch a fair price."

"I see."

"She had no other choice, that child has no recollection of her life before we found her. We took her in and gave her a home, she has no choice but to help us."

* * *

" He wants me to die. Have a Heart attack and Die." Seth paced in his room" Sending you back like that." He growled, "as his guards you should have refused." 

"But Master Seth…"

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my Sight!" Seth yelled and walked back out onto his balcony. "Where are you." He sighed looking out into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sands of time**

_Chapter Seven_

Anzu ran off toward her new life and smiled, soon she would be a dancer. Everything was going to be perfect, well not until she practiced her dancing.

'The elders decided to believe in me and now I have to make them proud.' She thought and entered the tent of the Moon Dancers. "Hello? Mistress?"

"Here, dear. Ah, you must be the one, you are very pretty." The mistress said causing Anzu to blush. "Well let me see what I have to work with." She lifted her hands and made a gesture for the music to start. "Dance for me."

Anzu swallowed hard and prayed silently, not wanting to fail on her first day. "Yes, ma'am." She bowed slightly and held her arms down at her sides, her head facing the ground as her eyes closed. She began swaying her hips and smiled as the music grabbed her. She was no longer in control of her movements, no longer aware of her surroundings.

She gasped suddenly when a vision played out in her mind. A vision of a grand palace drenched in gold and riches beyond anything she had seen… or remembered. The vision swirled and she saw him, the most handsome man she had ever seen. He wore a short sand colored kilt and gold rings, armlets and other charms. His purple cloak hugged his perfectly toned form. "Who are you?" she whispered as she tried to reach out for him.

"Anzu!" The mistress shook her softly.

"Huh?" Anzu sprung back into reality with a jolt. "Oh, I'm… I am very sorry."

"That's alright, you are a wonderful dancer and I don't think there is anything I can show you. You are ready." She smiled, "in all my years I have never seen someone as skilled in the dance as you."

"Thank you; it is my goddess Isis that gives me the strength." Anzu smiled, "so, what do I do now?"

"Well tomorrow we go to the market place to entertain." She smiled. "Be ready an hour before dawn."

"Oh I will, I really will." Anzu bowed and walked out the door.

* * *

That night the prince of Egypt took a rest stop near the river and looked up at the moon. 'What have I done to deserve this? What lesson are the gods trying to teach me?' he wondered, "I will get her back!" he swore out loud and stood up to continue his journey.

"Prince," came a cheerful voice.

"Mana. What are you doing here?" Atem looked at her with mixed emotions of shock and happiness.

"Well Seto is pretty mad and I just came here to help. See Mahado and Seto were arguing about whether or not they should come find you so while they were fighting, I snuck out." She said standing tall and proud.

"Mana that wasn't a good idea, Mahado is going to punish you for that." Atem said regrettably as the question of her punishment was not within his power to decide.

"I know but you are my best friend and I am going to help you find Anzu." She smiled and jumped on his horse. "So why are you just sitting there, lets go save the princess."

"Right!" Atem nodded and jumped on before her and cracked the reigns and speeding off into the raising sun.

* * *

Anzu jumped up the moment the sun hit the sand of her villa and ran down to the center of the town where the goods to be traded were being packed. "I'm ready!"

"Good girl, now here is your outfit." The elder smiled and handed her the loveliest dress she had ever seen. "Change and get onto the cart with the others."

"You got it!" she smiled and did just that. "So how long is this trip?" she asked one of the other girls as she hopped onto the cart and started for the market.

"Not that long." The youngest girl smiled, "you are a really good dancer." She smiled.

"Thank you, umm… sorry I don't think I know your name." Anzu blushed

"Nefertari." She smiled, "I hope I can dance as well as you do one day. My mother used to tell me that I could be anything I wanted as long as I put my mind to it."

"She was right, you know. When I first came here all I wanted to do was dance and look now I am going to market to dance for people. It will be so fun."

"Have you ever been to market?"

"No. Have you?"

"Nope."

"Well we'll find out together then." She smiled reassuringly and looked out into the desert

* * *

"Look, Prince, look at all those carts." Mana pointed to a line of carts being pulled by horses.

"They are just going to the market. Hey, why don't we check at the market." He said.

"Why would she be there? She wouldn't be there, don't you think she would be trying to find her way back home?" Mana said. "She has to be in danger if she hasn't come back on her own. I know she loves you so much."

Atem looked down and nodded, "that's true but we have to try, maybe someone there has seen her.

"Right." Mana smiled, "and don't worry, Prince, we'll find her." She smiled and held on to him tightly as he cracked the reigns making the horse gallop faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sands of Time**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Anzu smiled as the market filled with people from many different places. She had never seen anyone besides her own people. She found that she loved the Egyptians more for they had a very distinct beauty and she was drawn to them. She looked out of her dance cage and hoped that her dancing would excite everyone who watched her. She wanted so much to make the elders see that she was worthy to be with them.

The head mistress strode toward them and checked each cage to make sure they were securely locked and glared lightly at Anzu before walking back to the music players. "Ready?" She spoke with authority and clapped her hands twice. The music spilled over the market like the water in a tipped glass.

Anzu smiled, this was her chance to show the head mistress what she was made up and that she was the best dancer out of all the other girls.

Together, she and four other girls stood and began dancing to the music in unison before breaking off and doing her own thing.

Meanwhile in the shadows of a tent a dark man with a dark purpose watched Anzu intently and smirked. Oh, he knew who she was and he also knew that she was missing. He had found her and he was going to take the one thing that matter to the Pharaoh the most.

"An even trade I must say." He smirked and suddenly took dangerous steps toward the dancers and spoke to the head mistress. Anzu watched him and gasped, he didn't look like the other Egyptians, with his white hair.

"Anzu! Dance faster." The head mistress shouted and the stranger smiled, "Sold." She smiled and walked over to Anzu's cage and opened the door. "Very good Anzu, you have made us a handsome sum." She smiled, "you belong to…"

"Bakura." He smirked as his name snaked from his lips.

"S-SOLD?" Anzu began to panic, "You can't do this!"

"Oh I can. But I guess I did forget to mention that you girls are only made to dance so we can sell you." The head mistress smirked. "Have fun with this one, Sir. She is sort of free spirited."

"Just how I like them. The best part is breaking them in." he smirked anew when he put a collar around Anzu's neck and dragged her along on a leash.

Anzu screamed and struggled only to choke when Bakura tugged her along. "Let me go! You can't do this! You can't!"

* * *

Atem wondered through the market place looking for his beloved or for anyone who had seen her. He smiled when he heard music. "Anzu loves to dance."

"Prince Wait!" Mana called as Atem ran off ahead of her, "Wait for me." She ran after him.

Atem stopped before the dance cages and looked through each cage. "Anzu, I'll never find her…" He sighed and fell to his knees before the open cage.

"A-are you the future Pharaoh?" a small voice asked.

Atem looked up and sighed, "I am sorry. I get that a lot though." He lied and stood up slowly.

"Prince!" Mana called again and crashed into him as she was running to fast to stop in time. "Sorry, Prince."

Atem sighed and looked at the little girl in the cage once more and found that her eyes were huge with fear and admiration.

"You are Him." She fell to the floor and bowed.

"Please, don't. Stand up." Atem asked softly. "I do not want anyone to know I am here."

She stood up and smiled at him, "forgive me. Wow you are handsome you know that?" she blushed. "Oh Isis, I am sorry."

"It's alright. What is your name?"

"Nefertari." She blushed softly. "A-are you looking for a dancer? I-if you buy me I will be a very good dancer for you."

"I-Uh, No." He said softly.

"Please. Those men over there have been eyeing me out, I don't want to go with them." She pleaded.

Atem looked over at a group of dusty desert rogues and growled, he know that band of Brothers. They would buy Women and when they were finished would through the poor girls out into the desert to starve. "Alright." Atem smiled and walked over to the head mistress.

"Oh, nice choice, she is a bit Young still but she is of the right age. She would make a great gift for any man."

"I'm sure." Atem said in a bored tone as the cage opened. He smiled up at Nefertari and held out his hand for her which she took happily

"Thank you. Young Prince." She whispered softly to him. "What brings you to the Market place?"

"I am looking for someone. But she's not here." He said and looked down sadly. "I think it's time we got back to the palace. My father won't be pleased with me."

"Prince." Mana sighed not wanting him to give up. Atem held up his hand to shush her and walked on. "Come Nefertari, Mana, let us go back home." He said and called for his horse and climbed on with Mana and Nefertari before riding back to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sands of Time**_

Chapter nine

* * *

Atem Helped Nefertari off of his horse as Mana hyperly jumped off. "Run along, Mana so you don't get into any trouble for following me." Atem said softly.

Alright, But we'll go out and look some more wont we?"

"I'm not sure." He looked down sadly. "Please go."

"Oh, Alright." Mana said and jumped away.

"Prince?" Came a small voice behind him. He turned and smiled softly at the young dancer. "I am a pretty good dancer. Um, you seem a bit sad. I could do a dance for you, if you like."

"It's quite alright, little one. Right now I have to visit my father." Atem grimaced at the thought. "The woman's palace is across the pool." He pointed to a large building connected to the main palace. The others should welcome you happily. I will come and see you later." Atem smiled brightly and sighed as the little dancer left his sight.

Seth Smirked and slipped from the shadows, "You sure you want to go in there?"

Atem jumped lightly and growled, "Seth? I'm not in the mood."

"That's irrelevant. You should have followed my orders." Seth's smirk was filled with authority.

"I am the Prince of Egypt! I don't take-" Atem started

"Yes But you were placed in my charge by your father, the Pharaoh" Seth smirked. "Plus I am two years older than you."

"What has that got to do with anything? I am my own person and I don't have to… No! I WONT listen to you!" Atem growled out and pushed past Seth roughly and headed toward the palace.

"Good luck." Seth sighed and headed back to his chamber for the night.

* * *

Bakura smirked at his luck and held his prize close determined never to lose this one. He would refrain from killing her with all he had for his plan would be ruined if she died. Oh, he would get the Prince this time. With this girl missing there would be tension between the Egyptians and Libyans. The Pharaoh would be too distracted to notice anything.

Anzu lightly stirred and groaned as Bakura's shoulder was digging into her stomach since he had slung her over his shoulder. "Have you accepted your fate?"

"What else can I do?" she whispered. "Thief king Bakura."

"Ah, so you have heard of me?"

"Yes, everyone in my villa knows of you." Anzu paused, "so how will you do it?"

"Do what?" Bakura looked at her quizzically

"Kill me" she swallowed hard not really wanting to know.

Bakura threw his head back as a throaty laugh sprang from his belly. "Kill you! I'm not going to kill you?" He paused, "well not so long as you do as I say. No, I'm going to make you my apprentice."

"Me? A thief?"

"Yes, that's right." He smiled

"But why?"

"You'll learn of that when the time is right." He smirked and carried her through the desert toward his hideout and smiled. "Welcome to your new home." He smiled.

* * *

"But Father you don't Un-"

"Hush, Pharaoh speaks." His father bellowed, "I know that Anzu meant the world to you but you have duties and responsibilities as future Pharaoh." He sighed, "I know it's hard but I'm not going to be around forever and you need to grow up."

"I'm sorry Father." Atem looked down at his hands.

"Come, I have something to show you."

"Father?" Atem looked at his father quizzically.

* * *

Atem was lead down a dark dank cave and shivered as he felt something dead and cold nearing. "Father, do we have to come down here? I don't like it"

"Shh, don't be scared just follow me."

Atem nodded and saw a light at the end of a tunnel and shivered in fear as his fathered lead him to a room with a long narrow path. Atem stopped and cried, "Father I wont go any further than this."

"Come on." His father walked on leaving Atem in the shallow glow of the torches.

"Wait!" Atem ran up to his father and swallowed hard at the feeling.

"Just be careful, son."

Atem nodded and was so lost in looking forward that he hadn't noticed that he was coming dangerously close to the edge of the path until the rock fell away beneath him and he fell. "Father help me!" he called as he held on to the edge for dear life.

"Pull yourself up. You can do it." he watched silently as his son pulled himself up and walked on when he was sure Atem was behind him. At the edge of the path Atem's father fell to his knees. "All Mighty gods of Egypt hear my call! I have committed a horrible sin. In my quest to make the items I hurt countless innocents." he bowed as tears started to fall from his eyes. "But this was my doing. I ask that you not punish my son for what I have done."

"Father? Why is it you are crying?" Atem whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes but were suddenly halted by a loud crash and a bright light. Atem screamed softly in fear. "Father?"

"Shh, it's alright my son. You'll be alright now." His father stood back up and slowly walked back out with Atem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sands of Time:**

Chapter Ten

* * *

The sun came up again as usual and smiled down upon Egypt and Ra was pleased with everything as he watched his people from up high. He was particularly proud of the young prince, Atem who had finally been forgiven for his father's sins.

"Prince! Hey Prince!" Mana called from below the balcony where Atem slept soundly. Though he didn't sleep for long as Maya's voice shoved him from his slumber and back into the world of the living.

"Mana, Be quite!" Mahado called to her, "I let you have a break from your studies to rest not wake the poor prince."

"Sorry master, it's just I want him to come out a play with me like he used to." Mana pouted.

"Mana you have to learn to grow up. The prince can't play anymore he needs to rest so he can have a full day of studies. This great country would fall apart without it, do you want that?"

"No, master." Mana looked down and sighed.

"What is all the yelling about?" Seth peered out from his balcony, "Mana, Mahado? What is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"Oh, Master Seth forgive us, Mana and I were just leaving." Mahado said and pulled her away.

Atem smiled and walked out to his balcony and looked down at Seth. "Morning Seth!" Atem yelled

"Morning, Atem." He glared back at him. "You know I need my sleep, why do you allow these people to be loud? And why aren't you upset that they woke you?"

"I don't really care, Seth. Besides we should get up with the sun!" he smiled

Seth shook his head and went back into his room, 'well at least he's feeling better.'

Atem sighed and looked across the garden, at the woman's temple, at the room reserved for Anzu. 'Oh, my princess, where have you gone to?' he looked down and did a double take as he saw a figure through the sheer curtains of Anzu's window. "Huh?" he smiled and ran from his room through the long corridors and out to he garden and made his way to the woman's temple and walked in silently. 'Anzu's here! She came back last night!' his mind raced with hope and happiness.

He slid to a stop when he came to her door and opened it causing the woman inside to scream. "Anzu, it's okay, it's me!" He smiled but that soon faded when he saw the young girl he had rescued the day before. "Oh, Nefertari, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, Prince. The other girls told me that I should sleep in here because there are no other rooms."

"Well you can't have this room! Get out!" Atem Growled and grabbed her arm and tossed her out making her cry as she ran away. "How dare she think she can have Anzu's room. Anzu will be back!" Atem Slumped down on her bed and smiled as Anzu's scent still lingered there. "There will always be a place for you. Please come back." He whispered.

* * *

Mana yawned after a hard day of spell casting and headed back toward the woman's temple but paused when she heard a small whimper of sorts. She looked around the fountain and saw Nefertari weeping openly. "Nefer? Are you okay? What happened?" Mana sat next to her.

"T-The prince yelled at me." She whimpered, "I don't know what I did. I just want him to like me."

"Oh. Well I don't get why he would yell. He never yells. What happened exactly?"

* * *

"You yelled at Poor Nefertari!" Mana walked up to him the next morning as he sat under a tree studying. "How could you? That girl looks up to you and I think she even loves you, too."

"Mana, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, well I don't care. With all due respect, you had no right to do that. She didn't know that was Anzu's room. I think you should apologize to her." Mana dared to speak.

"Hhh, it doesn't help that you aren't afraid of me." He sighed, "Fine, I guess I was a little harsh on her. And you know she is kind of cute. Maybe she would make a nice queen. My second favorite," he mused "Yeah. Arrange it, Mana! There will be another wedding." He smiled. "Now go play before I tell Mahado that you raised your voice to me." He winked as she ran off.

* * *

Bakura smiled, "Get up, Now! If you are to be my apprentice then you should do as I say. Now stand up and make that man suffer!"

"But I don't want to hurt him." Anzu spoke softly and slowly stood up

"He just hit you, you better teach him a lesson or I will continue to let him hit you like that and you will die!" he growled.

Anzu nodded and pulled out a dagger and using swift feet and her dancer's spirit she was able to dodge every advance from her attacker and managed to stab him in the leg. "Finish him! If you don't kill him, he will come after you and kill you!" Bakura chanted behind her. Anzu swallowed hard and pulled free a second dagger and killed him instantly as she stabbed him through the heart.

"Good girl" Bakura picked up the weeping girl. "It will get better the more you do it." He smiled. "You know I only care about your wellbeing."

"Yes, Master Bakura. I know." She hugged him tightly, "thank you, for everything."

"'tis my pleasure." He smirked at his genius and pulled her out of the bar and back to the desert.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sands of Time:**

_Chapter Eleven

* * *

_

Nefertari smiled as the other girls decorated her skin with glittery oils and shimmering jewelry. "I am so happy that I get to be the prince's wife." She beamed.

"Me too, I think you'll be able to cheer him up. He really misses Anzu." Mana stated. "But that's enough about that. This is your day." She smiled and placed a tiara on the young dancers head.

* * *

"Glad to see you are back to normal." Seth smiled over at Atem, "your new queen is a sight to see, from what I heard from the queens on one of my daily walks."

"Well, I thought it was time to think of Egypt and she really is pretty." Atem smiled. "Anzu's been gone for several months now and I just don't know if she'll come back." He sighed, "Seth, I've lost all faith in her return. I'm I just so horrible?"

"No, Frankly I think you should have given up on that a long time ago." He told truthfully. "I do wish to see you happy, make no mistake about it. It's just you have to focus on Egypt first and foremost."

"I know." He smiled. "But sometimes I wonder what she's doing." He paused, "if she's even alive."

"Prince, enough playing around. It's time!" Mahado called, "and might I add the Young girl is very beautiful."

"Oh, now I really must see her. It seems I have the most beautiful woman in that land as my future queen." Atem beamed and blushed at the same time. "How lucky am I?"

"Very lucky, Atem." Seth rolled his eyes and walked along with the Young prince toward the throne room.

* * *

That afternoon Atem and Nefertari lay lazily under a palm tree in the garden. The wind was soft and made the afternoon heat somewhat bearable. Nefertari looked up at her new husband with bright eyes of admiration and love. "I never thought I would be so lucky as to have you as my husband." Atem smiled and looked down at her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly.

"One thing bothers me though." She sat up.

"And what's that?" Atem said somewhat defensively

"Remember that day when you saved me?" he nodded, "you were there for a reason. To find someone right?" he nodded again. "Did you ever find that person?"

* * *

"Aaahhahaha." A delicately deadly laugh rang through the little village, "You people are so pathetic. Now had over your most precious possession or I will kill your village elder." She yanked at the old woman's collar and held a knife to her throat.

"Please don't hurt her. She had done nothing to you!" Spoke a young girl about twelve years of age. He black hair was cut short and jagged as if it had been done in the dark and her clothes were torn and dusty. "Please! That is my Grandmamma, you can't do this."

"My dear sweet child I can to as I please. Give me the Necklace of Isis and you can have her back. Simple as that!" She smirked.

"But we do not have it." A middle-aged man spoke up. "It was tossed into the Nile with the Crocodiles so it would be safe from people like you."

"Well! I guess I'll have to send each and every one of you in there to fish it out."

"But the crocodiles will eat us."

"I don't care. Get me that Necklace!" she shoved the old woman to the ground and placed her foot on her side. "NOW!" The villagers ran off do to as they were told.

* * *

"What?" Atem blinked.

"Did you ever find…" she trailed off when she noticed that Atem was looking alert and turned to see. "What is it?"

"I don't know. The guards over there are running. I wonder what's happened." Atem stood up. "Go back to your room, I'll come to see you later." She nodded and ran off as he ran toward Seth and Mahado. "What's happened?"

"The Nile." The two spoke in unison

Atem instantly froze, "what about the Nile?"

"It's running as blood." Seth said and came to a stop at the water's edge and looked away. "It really is."

Atem looked down and noticed that the water was stained red with blood and looked down, "it runs this way for miles. Only the death of thousands of people could cause this. The god must be angry."

"There have been reports of a group of renegade bandits that love to kill innocent people. Perhaps this is their work." Mahado spoke.

"I don't know." Atem sighed, "Why would they do that? Who would do that?" Atem slumped down on the sand and looked away.

* * *

Anzu smirked and looked down at the old woman at her feet, necklace in hand. "You can go now, though there are no more of your people to watch over. If you ask me nicely I'll end your pathetic existence quick and painlessly." The old woman shook her head and wept as Anzu rode away. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sands of Time**

_Chapter twelve

* * *

_

Atem quietly waited for his father outside his chambers and pressed his ear against the door to hear. _"There is only one thing to do and that is to face him." _The Pharaoh said_. "So I must go out and find those bandits before the people get restless and blame this on the gods." _

"_It's far too dangerous. I don't like it." _The Queen sighed_ "But I know it is for best. And if you don't return?" _

"_I believe that Atem is ready to become Pharaoh so there is nothing to worry about." _He spoke_. "I will visit you in death, I will always be here. But don't you worry I will come back." _

"_But to prepare I guess it's time for him to choose his Pharaoh Queen." She sighed again. "And I was so looking forward to Anzu being the queen of Egypt." _

"_Ah, and another thing, the deal with Libya. If I do not return my brother is in charge of that. I don't want Atem to have to deal with it, he was too heart broken and I don't want him to get those feelings back." _

Atem pulled away from the door and sighed, "He doesn't think I can do anything. And my mother will force me to choose? How can I?" he whimpered and back away from the door. "I choose Anzu." The tears threatened to fall anew but he held them back as he was scooped up by Mahado.

"Young master, it is not wise to eavesdrop." He smiled and put the prince down. "Seth's been looking for you. He's on another one of his rampages. Apparently _someone_," Mahado gave him a look, "has been dying the lotus flowers in his garden purple. Do you know who could have done that?"

"Ehh." Atem beamed, "Alright fine, you caught me"

"Where did you get the dye? Did Mana help you? I was wondering why she was practicing with simple dye spells." Mahado shook his head. "You two are just so childish."

"Aw, Lighten up Mahado. It was a harmless little prank."

"Harmless? Seth will hurt you when he finds you…" he was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"There you are! You Fix those!" Seth growled.

"No." Atem laughed as he ran away. "Catch me first. You'll never do it!" Atem speed through the halls and held his breath as he ducked behind a corner. Seth was hot on his tracks and smirked when he saw the shadow of the prince.

"Atem I can see you." Seth sighed and turned the corner bumping into him, "Atem? Are you okay?" The young prince was tightly locked in his position as he looked forward. Seth followed Atem's gaze and gasped

"FATHER!" Atem screamed out and trembled. "Guards! SOMEONE!" Seth flinched and tried to pull Atem away as guards flooded the area around them. His father soon followed behind and glared. On the far wall were the words, _You're next_ written in blood.

"Those bandits. How did they get in to do this?" the Pharaoh growled. "Seth! Take Atem back to his chambers and do not let him out of your sight!" Seth nodded

"No! I want to stay here and help you, father."

"Atem I won't tell you again. Go!" he growled and Atem was dragged away.

After walking to his room, Atem sat on his bed and sighed. "I hate this."

"Your father can handle this, don't worry about it." Seth spoke softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Atem looked over at him.

"Have you given up on Anzu, I mean truly?"

"Yes, why?"

"But I thought you loved her."

"I do…" he trailed off, "Wait, I thought you were happy that I was over her. Now it sounds like you don't want me to get over her."

"Nothing. Forget it." Seth looked away.

"Are you in love with someone too? Who is it?" Atem smiled when Seth looked at him in shock. "I know you too well is all." Atem answered Seth's un-asked question. "Tell me who she is."

"Well it was a long time ago. Before I was brought here I saw this girl in a bandit camp. She had white hair and big blue eyes. I never saw anyone like her in my life. She was in a cage and the men were talking about what they would do to her so I had to get her out so I did. And we rode away together. But something happened and we were separated, I never saw her again. And I thought-"

"You thought that if I didn't give up on Anzu after such a long time, that you shouldn't give up on that girl?" Atem smiled. "Well Seth. I never got over her and I am still waiting. I was just telling myself that I was over her. But no matter what I say or do I still have the feeling that she'll come back." He beamed. "I like talking to you like this. You know you are the only one I feel close to. Like you are my brother or something."

"Yeah. Now, let me ask you something else." He smirked. "Why did you paint my lotus flowers Purple. "I thought it was a sign from the gods. Don't do that. Why do you always play tricks on me? You know one of these days I will get you back."

"Ah, sure you will." He smirked. "You know you haven't gotten me back for anything yet." Atem laughed bringing Seth into a laugh with him.

* * *

"Prince! Prince wake up. Mana jumped on Atem and straddled him, "come on."

Seth woke instantly and pulled her off. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic, Duh! Hey, so did you like those lovely flowers." Mana smiled

"I should kill you for that." Seth's face dropped as he let his fingers slip from their hold on her. She fell to the ground and whimpered. "What?"

"You're mean. I'm telling Prince."

"Tell me what?" Atem looked over the side of his bed at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Well the queen wants to see you. She said you have a very important decision to make."

"Oh no." he groaned and laid back. "Tell her I'm sick."

"Why, what's wrong?" Seth looked him over for signs of illness.

"I'm not really sick. I just don't want to go." He pouted.

"Why?" Mana asked

"I have to choose the queen that will rule by my side today. But I want Anzu, she's not here." He looked down. "It's not fair. What will I do Seth?"

"I'm sure you're mother will give you time to pick. Since it is a very important decision indeed."

"I hope so." Atem looked outside his balcony unsure.

* * *

"How did you do it, Master?" Anzu looked up at Bakura as he put down a jar that was stained with blood. "How did you get into the palace undetected?"

"Simple. I blend in with the darkness and I didn't want the guards to see me so they didn't." he smirked. "Oh, by the way, nice job in Thebes. Those people don't know what hit them. It was amazing. The Nile ran red for the entire day." He smiled. "I think you are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Anzu paused.

"Your sole purpose for my training you." He smirked. "You are going to kill the Pharaoh's son" He smiled as her eyes got wider.

"But how can I do that? His father and the others will be watching over him." She looked up.

"I have already taken care of the Pharaoh. You just need to kill the last surviving heir. And after that I will come and kill the priests and get the items they hold." He grinned toothily "he will pay greatly for what he has done to me."

"Wouldn't it make him suffer more if we killed the others in front of him?" she smiled.

"Ah. See I like your thinking. Perfect. Let's focus on one priest at a time." He laughed


	13. Chapter 13

**Sands of Time**

_Chapter Thirteen

* * *

_

Atem sat up in bed as the golden sun tickled his skin with citrus strings of light. He blinked a few times to water his eyes and stretched but paused when he saw a pair of big wet eyes watching him. "Nefertari?" he brought his legs up and sat cross-legged, "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision. Something bad is going to happen so I decided to watch you all night. Are you okay?" She looked him over.

His face dropped and he smiled dumbly, "Yes, I am just fine. You shouldn't worry about me so much." He smiled, "I am flattered though." She smiled and stood up. "I will come to see you later." He waved her off and she left the room as his chambermaids walked in.

As Atem sat on a stool being painted and dressed he began to think about how caring Nefertari was. She might have been way younger than him but she was of age and she cared about him enough to sit there all night without sleep and watch over him. Maybe she could be his queen. 'Well if Anzu doesn't show up by the time I have to take a queen then I will have to marry Nefertari' he sighed and blinked back into reality when Seth burst in.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Atem groaned, "oh, my lessons." He nodded.

"Come on then." Seth pulled him up as Atem was finished dressing and pulled him out into the long hall. "I'll be in the training room, get your father."

"Alright, do you know where he is?"

"I believe he is still in bed. You are the only one, aside from the pharaoh-queen, who can get him up without him being upset all day." Seth gulped remembering the time he had woken up, a certain incident with a dagger to the throat. 'And I was only a child then.' He shuttered.

"Okay. See you in a few." Atem ran off toward his father's chamber and walked in smiling at the sleeping hump in the bed. "Father it's time for my lesson." He took a step forward and laughed, "come on Father, you can't be sleeping still." Atem slowly jumped on the bed and smiled, "if you don't wake up I'll tackle you." He gulped when he felt no rise in his father's belly. "Father?" He swallowed hard and placed his head to his father's chest. Tears slowly drizzled down his cheeks as he heard no heartbeat. "Father!" He cried harder holding onto him tightly.

Meanwhile, Seth rested his chin on the ball of his palm and waited, "Where is he?" he sighed and looked up as Isis walked up to him gracefully. "Isis?"

"Where is Atem?" she asked solemnly. "Please tell me he is here with you somewhere."

"I am sorry. He is not. What is wrong?" He sat up and suddenly he could feel the hair on his neck stick up. "Is he in danger?"

"Where is he?"

"I left him to wake his father."

"NO." She winced and looked down.

"What is it? Tell me already."

"I had a vision only a few moments ago and came looking for you so this wouldn't happen. I didn't want Atem to see his father. For you see the Pharaoh died early this morning." She paused. "Atem is with him right now. We have to go get him." She pulled Seth up and ran back with him.

"I'm not ready! Come back." They heard Atem cry as the opened the door. "Please." He whimpered and slowly glared at Seth as he pulled him away. "Let me go!"

"Atem. Please, it's okay. He is with us still. But we need to prepare him for his long Journey." Seth held him tightly. "Please, Egypt needs you to be strong."

"I am strong." His tears dried up instantly. "Where is my Mother? Tell her I have made my decision. After my fathers Burial I will me marrying." He stood up and pushed away from Seth. "Well come on. The people need to know who their new Pharaoh is."

* * *

Bakura and Anzu stood cloaked in a sea of people as they gathered before the palace for the announcement. "That old man took long enough to die. That amount of poison would have killed a normal person instantly." He growled. "No matter, the plan will still go on as planned."

"People of Egypt!" Atem called out to the people. "I will take over my father's reign and I will try to be as great as he was! Make no mistake, I may be young yet but I am ready and I will stop all those who wish to harm our great land. I am happy to Rule as the new Pharaoh of Egypt!" Atem smirked.

"Ehem." Shimon Muran, the Pharaoh's oldest adviser and dearest friend cleared his throat and held up the millennium puzzle to the new Pharaoh. Atem lightly bent down and shivered when the cool chain hugged around his neck and stood back up. "You are the Pharaoh." Shimon bowed lightly as did the other priests.

Atem blushed slightly but and looked out at the sea of people who cheered and bowed toward him in acceptance and praise.

"Look at him. That is your charge." Bakura smirked "You are to bring me his heart when we are done with the other six." He smirked.

Anzu slowly looked up at Atem and her breath slowly slipped from her lungs. "I've seen him before. Somewhere."

"No you have not." He growled, "Now focus! Our next target is Preist Isis, with her necklace she can see the future and we must get it from her before she can warn anyone of our plan. Luckily she hasn't seen us with it yet." He smiled looking up at Isis as she smiled and clapped.

"She looks weak. May I?" Anzu smirked and Bakura nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sands of Time**

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

Isis slipped into a light slumber as visions of the future flooded her mind, as they usually did, but somehow she learned to sleep through them. She jumped when she heard a gentle rap on her door. "Enter, Young Pharaoh." She beckoned him and he slowly walked into her chamber. "What is wrong? Do you wish to know of the future?"

"I do but first. Why didn't you warm me of my father?" he looked at her dangerously. "It is your job to protect me from this. Your job to warn all of us about things like this." He growled. "Can you guess what I will have to do now?"

She sighed and pulled off her necklace and handed it to him. "Fine, take it. But no one else will be shown the future."

"It will show me the future if I will it!" he walked out gripping the necklace tightly in his fist. "Seth!" he growled and waited for him to walk up to him. "Take this thing and throw it into the treasure room." He snapped and tossed it to him before vanishing down a dark corridor.

"Seth." Mahado slipped from the shadows, "he's getting worse. And the Queen is not doing so well either."

"We can't let Atem know anything of his mother's illness. We need to give him time to recover from his father's death." Seth warned, "Give this back to Isis. She'll need it. I will go talk to him." He said softly and walked toward the Atem. "Atem. I know losing your father is hard but you should know that his journey to the afterlife was a successful one. Karim and Shada confirmed it."

"Seth! You are on dangerous grounds. Leave me be."

"Come, now Atem." Seth Pressed, "I will not leave you alone when you are so hurt. We are friends, are we not?"

"No we are not. You are a priest and you work for me. That is all." He turned to leave but Seth grabbed his shoulder and turned him back. "Let go."

"No. There is no need to push me away. I will not abandon you and I will not die." Seth smiled when Atem gasped. "Ah, see you cannot get anything past me. You are upset because everyone you love seems to be leaving you. Well I won't leave you. Ever. And your people won't leave you. We all need you. Isis, Karim, Mahado, Mana. So please try to cheer up."

"I don't know. If Anzu were still here then this would not have happened. I have angered the gods by abandoning her. They sent her to me as a gift and what do I do? I lose her. She's gone forever and there's nothing I can do to make it right again."

"My Pharaoh, please understand. Anzu is on a journey and wherever she is I am sure she is thinking of you."

* * *

"Pharaoh" Anzu thought, "When the time is right I will cut out that _glorious _heart of yours." She smirked as her plan went into action with the sound of the whistling wind. Anzu slowly snuck into the palace walls carrying with her a covered basket. "Predict this one, Isis." She smirked and gently set the basket down in her room and removed the lid before slipping back out unbeknownst to the people inside.

* * *

"Thank you Mahado. I know I should have warned him but I tried." Isis said as she sat silently on her bed next to him after Mahado have given her the necklace back.

"I know you did. He's just really upset. His father meant everything to him. Of course you know how close they were."

"I do and that's why I told him that it was a natural death." She looked down at her hands.

"You mean it wasn't?" He looked at her seriously. "What are you talking about?"

"The Pharaoh was murdered. I didn't want Atem to have revenge on his mind so I didn't tell him. Perhaps I should have. Mahado I'm sorry."

"N-no. I would have done the same thing." He confessed and calmed her down. "Isis, we have a wedding tomorrow and you need your rest. Just get some sleep." He smiled and stood up. "I shall be next door should you need anything."

"Thank you again." She smiled and laid back. "Um, Mahado." She whispered before he could take that last step from her room. "Good-bye." She smiled sadly as tears stung her eyes.

"bye." He smiled, "till tomorrow." And with that he gave a nod and left the room. Isis sighed and walked over to the basket and set it on her bed.

"Hello there. So this is the end. I wish I knew why but it seems the gods have seen it fit for me to die this way." She reached her hand in and flinched as a desert snake dug his fangs deep within her flesh. She laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, never to open them again.

* * *

Mahado discovered the body early the next morning and found himself wondering if she were trying to tell him last night when she said 'good-bye'. "Forgive me my Pharaoh there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" he said not looking at him as he watched the embalmers take her away.

"I was not supposed to tell you this but in light of the circumstances I think you should know that your father was murdered. And since, it seems, Isis suffered a similar fate I thought these crimes might be connected." He spoke softly and backed up slightly from the outburst that was sure to come.

"Murdered!" he growled, "Well, it seems the guards are not doing what they should be doing! Seth I want you to call all of the guard to my throne room and I want to find new ones to take their places. Take Shada with you so that he may search their hearts for any signs of darkness. Only those with a pure heart may serve me. Now GO!" he yelled and stormed off toward his throne room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sands of Time**

_Chapter Fifteen

* * *

_

"My Pharaoh?" Nefertari ran up to him with a concerned look, "You look troubled is there something wrong?"

"Nefertari, my sweet beautiful wife, and the queen of all Egypt" He smiled and pulled her closer trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "You will always be by my side, wont you?"

"Of course, my Morning Star. I will never leave you." She held him closer and looked over at the river as Atem's mother's sarcophagus floated by on a boat to take her to the valley of the queens. "You're mother will finally have some peace. But it is okay to be sad, my Pharaoh."

"No it is not! Not for me. I need to be strong. So you need to get ready our wedding is in a few hours." He pulled away and scooted her off. "What news of the murders?" Atem growled as Seth stood next to him.

"We can only surmise that the thief king Bakura is behind them. There is no one else who would dare challenge you in all of Egypt."

"And my new army?"

"We have found the purest of hearts and they are awaiting your presence. I must say you are taking this rather well." Seto commented only to get a look of despair and pain.

"Let's just get this over with. I have to be married to my new queen by the end of the day." He said and started walking toward his palace. "Are there guards with Mahado, Mana and the others? I won't have them hurt."

"Yes there are. And don't worry most of them can handle themselves. What really matters is your protection anyway." Seth stopped and pulled Atem back behind him as a sinister voice rang through the walls. "Stay behind me, Atem."

"Stop that, I am not afraid of anything." He growled and made his way for his palace again. "Ah, see it was nothing."

"Only a bad Omen. I think we ought to be careful now. And without Isis to warn us of dangers we'll have to be extra careful." Seth said. "Pharaoh, brother, forgive me." Seth scooped up Atem and carried him to his room where he blocked the door.

"Seth! What is the meaning of this! Let me out!" Atem pounded on the door.

"I'll take over until this mystery is solved. I will send over two men from your new army to watch over you. I just don't want you killed over this. Punish me later if you must. My first duty is to protect you and that is what I am doing." He called and ran off.

"Seth!" He screamed and tried to push the door open with all his might only to fail miserably. "Dammit!" He cursed and sat on his bed. After a few hours of refection Atem began to have doubts about his ability to handle being Pharaoh. He sighed and looked out over his balcony. 'How can these people love me as much as they do? I don't deserve it. Oh father I need your guidance.'

"It is this one, look it's blocked off." A voice with a peculiar accent spoke from beyond the door and Atem looked up slowly. "Come on Honda."

"But Jou I don't know about this. What if the Pharaoh is mad that we are keeping him locked up? He'll have us killed."

"And if we don't then Master Seth will have us killed." He added. "Lets just go in there and ask him if he is hungry." He smiled, "maybe he'll share. I am Starving."

Atem smirked to himself. Perhaps these guards could be persuaded to help him. "don't just stand out there, get in here and hurry." He spoke dangerously.

"Ack. See he's already mad." Honda shivered as Jou rolled his eyes and walked in slowly with Honda holding onto his tunic "let me go." He turned to Honda then back to the Pharaoh. "Your Highness, I am Jou and this is Honda. And we were wondering if you might be hungry. We would be more than happy to get you something, Oh great one."

"I am a little hungry. If you would, have the cooks make up my favorite dishes." He smiled at them.

"I will do it, you can guard the pharaoh." Honda smiled happy to be able to leave the room and he did in great haste.

"You should forgive him; he is a little scared of you."

"And you aren't?" Atem sat back smirking.

"Maybe a little but I know you are good at heart, where I am from we believe that you are doing all that you can to help your people. But I wonder something…"

"And what's that?"

"Are you upset about something? I mean other than the fact that you are locked up in here."

"It's nothing. Don't you worry about it." He forced a smile not wanting to let someone who believed in him so much know how weak he really was.

* * *

"We don't have very much time so I have devised a plan that will get everything I need in one night; the night when the moon shines red." Bakura smiled as the beauty of what he was contemplating was painted in his mind.

"What did you have in mind?" Anzu looked up at him as she played with a golden dagger she had stolen from the palace.

"A festival will be held to celebrate the Pharaoh's coronation." He smiled. "And we will strike all at once. And you will kill him for me." He smirked.

"And you'll be Pharaoh before dawn." She smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Sands of Time

_Chapter Sixteen

* * *

_

As Atem sat in his room and listened to the people outside as they discussed their problems to Seth and he began to wonder if things would ever get better. How could he help these people with their problems when he couldn't even fix his own? He was nudged from his thoughts by an elbow. "Pharaoh, Aren't you hungry?" Jounouchi looked at the feast before him.

"Yes." he smiled when he heard Jou's stomach growl. "Won't you have some?"

"No thank you, Pharaoh, Jou knows better…" Honda's words went unheeded as Jou was already enjoying some of the food.

"Mmm this is good." Jou smiled as he ate. "Better than what they give us."

"Have some Honda, it's okay." Atem smirked as Honda nodded and started to eat. "Have some wine too." He smirked. "It's really okay. We'll have a little party right here."

A few Hours and drinks later Honda and Jounouchi were passed out on the ground with their arms around each other. A smile played on their lips as they slept with full bellies and warm hearts. "That was a little wrong, but I cannot allow any harm to befall Seth just because I am locked up in here." He grabbed the key from Honda's belt and walked out of his room.

He sloped through the narrow halls and casually walked through the garden toward his throne. He smiled as he walked up to Seth with a fire in his eyes.

"That look doesn't scare me." Seth replied, "How did you get out?"

"You're Guards are hungry, maybe if you fed them more my plan wouldn't have worked. Now tell me again, why you felt the need to lock me up?"

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"And I want to stay out here to keep you and all of Egypt safe. So what will we do?"

" I don't have much of a choice but to let you have your way. But I will be right next to you the whole time to make sure you stay safe." He smirked

"Fine. But lets get on with my Pharaonic matters." He strode over to his throne and sat down happily. "Send in the first order of business." He clapped.

"Pharaoh, we have a new treasure for you. She is a wonderful dancer." Came a guard with a golden leash in his hands.

"Oh? Is she better than my Queen Nefertari? Because I highly doubt that." he smirked, "send her in, you can never have enough entertainers, for the coronation festival. And what better day to have it then on the day the moon turns Crimson."

The guard tugged on the leash and in walked Anzu in a sandy colored dress that showed her shoulders and outlined her features perfectly. A veil covered her mouth and nose only showing her thirst quenching blue eyes. "Wow." Atem stood up slowly. "I've seen those eyes somewhere."

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?" Seth took a step forward.

"Nothing. Take her away to get ready for tonight." He waved her and the guards off, "he sat back"

"He seems like he's in a better mood." Mahado whispered to Seth. "I wonder what happened to change his mind."

"Beats me, but I think it is about time." Seth smiled and watched as Atem finished with the other people's orders of business. "Everything is ready, Pharaoh." Seth bowed as the last peasant left.

"She's here!" he smiled and jumped from his throne.

"Whom might you be talking about?" Seth gave him a strange look

"Anzu! She's back, after all these years." He smiled "I just knew she would come back."

"With all due respect I think you are out of your mind, I did not see her."

"Because you don't know her like I do. That was her, the new dancer girl." He beamed

"But Pharaoh," Mahado interrupted, "if that was her why didn't you say so at first?"

"That's a good question." Seth nodded.

"Well she obviously didn't want me to know it was her so I am going to have her little fun, But now there is a reason to live again." He smiled anew. Seth and Mahado just shook their heads and smiled for him. "Well, I have a party to get ready for." He walked out. "My Anzu is here to make everything better." He said to himself as he walked to his room.

"Why did she choose now to come back? It just seems too strange." Mahado said.

"My sentiments exactly. We should just be careful, we do anything to protect him."

"You needn't tell me." Mahado nodded, "well I have to get Mana ready for tonight, I put her in charge of the light show."

"Ra help us all." Seth teased, "Good luck. I am going to see about this dancer girl." He walked off.

* * *

Anzu slipped through the halls and headed for the kitchen where the wine was being prepared and pulled out a vial of greenish powder and made her way to the wine jugs and dumped the liquid into the wine. 'Sorry everyone,' she smirked and backed out of the kitchen only to bump into someone.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Seth grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"I-I was looking for something to drink." She sighed. "Is that so bad?"

"Well when you are supposed to… how did you know where the kitchen was? If I am not mistaken, and I'm not, the entertainer's quarters are quiet a walk from the kitchen and it is very easy to get lost in here."

"I um… I" she paused, 'how did I know the kitchen was there?'

"He was right." He smiled as he pulled off her veil. "It is you!" he hugged her tightly. "He will be so happy to finally be with you again."

"Eheh, r-right. That's why I came here, to see him." she just smiled 'what is this fool talking about?' she pulled away, "well I have to get ready." She said and sprang off.

"Hold on. Wouldn't you rather sit by Atem's side than to dance?"

'Sit by Atem? It would give me a better view of everyone dying.' She smiled, "Of course. I just didn't know if he would rather have me dance."

"No, You've been gone for so long, I think he wants to keep you as close as he can." Seth smiled. "Follow me." She nodded and followed Seth to her room and pulled the door open for her. "I will be your escort to the door. There is a dress for you on the bed." He said and waited outside, as she got dressed.

Anzu walked out in a white dress that drifted to the ground and flowered out on the bottom like the lotus flower. Around her waist as a thing golden rope belt and she wore armlets and bracelets and a golden Tiara with a blue gemstone in the center. "Is it time?"

"Yes it is." Seth smiled. "If we don't hurry then we will miss the royal toast." He looked his arm around hers.

"We wouldn't want to miss that." she smirked as he lead her to the last Ball either of them would ever see.


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Sands of Time

_Chapter Seventeen

* * *

_

The doors spread open slowly letting the glimmer of gold fill the hall in which she stood. She walked in and everyone was in awe at her beauty. Her eyes were as Blue as the sky and her skin as tan as the golden sand. Anzu had returned, at long last. Atem stood at her presents and smiled softly at her and beckoned her to sit in the chair next to his. She nodded and walked up to him and bowed lowly at his feet.

"Rise, you needn't bow before me, my favorite star in the heavens." Yami lifted her chin making her look at him. He smiled at the soft blush that rose to her cheeks the moment her eyes looked into his loving ones. He leaned in very slowly almost as if he were afraid that she was merely a mirage of sorts. She was drawn to him like a magnet to it's opposite. Their lips touch but barely when he pulled away. "Sit by my side forever."

She nodded and stood up and sat next to him and watched as the cooks brought out trays and trays of wine. She smirked at what was soon to come. "Wine?" Seth offered them different wine from Atem's special reserve. She figured she might have to kill him some other way since this wine was untainted. The others, including the priests would have to drink the poison.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and he bowed as he handed Atem his cup. "Wont you have any?"

"Nai, I will have water." Seth smiled, "I cannot afford to become tipsy. I need to be prepared for anything."

"Oh, lighten up, Seth." Atem smiled and made a head motion toward the door. "My gift to you for putting up with me." He smiled when Seth turned around to see a woman with fair alabaster skin and flowing silver kissed highlights running through and ocean of blue hair.

"H-How did…"

"That is her, I she not?" Atem smirked.

"I-it is, but how did you find her?" Seth gaped as she walked forward slowly, toward him. "K-Kisara."

"I am the Pharaoh, I can do anything." He smiled then looked around. "Alright, she came to me a few nights ago and I wanted to surprise you."

"Atem, this is too much." He bowed and kissed Atem's hand lightly before standing back up and turning toward Kisara once more.

'How touching.' Anzu smiled, 'too bad they'll all be dead soon. At least she will keep Seth busy until I dispose of the Pharaoh.' She smirked darkly but was brought out of her stupor when she felt an elbow nudge her arm. He head snapped to the left and she saw the smiling face of her once true love.

"Is it not wonderful, my dearest? True love really does come through in the end." He smiled and looked around as the music started for everyone to quiet down. This was it, Seth would deliver a speech and then a symphony of dying breaths would fill the air.

"I suppose." She smiled 'what the hell is he-' she interrupted herself when she heard Seth being his speech. 'Here we go.' She held her breath until the end.

"…and so we raise our cups to the glory that is our Pharaoh." Seth smiled and everyone took a drink, following Atem's lead of course. "May he live forever!" he took a sip of his water and the music began to play once more. "Now, my desert flower, Shall we catch up?"

"I would love that very much, Master Seth." Kisara said softly and took his hand in hers as they walked out toward the garden.

'What's going on? Why are these people still breathing?' she squeezed Atem's hand hard in anger and he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Is there something bothering you? Would you like to retire to your chambers?"

"No. That's alright, I just need some air, that's all." She stood up and jumped when the music came to a screeching halt as the band members collapsed to the ground. A Scream filled the room and echoed off the walls and the moment the vibration of the echo stopped the room was silent. Everyone lay dead on the floor as Atem looked on in Horror.

"What is going on here?" he stood up very slowly and took a step down toward Mana and Mahado who were lying next to each other hand in hand. "Mahado!" he shook him violently. "Wake up!" Atem leaned over and grabbed the nearest cup seeing a light hue of black powder swirling around in the cup as it refused to dissolve. "Poison?" He threw the cup across the room and looked up at Anzu.

"W-who could have done this?"

"BAKURA!" Atem growled, "I knew he would be planning something big, I just didn't know it would be this."

"Oooh Good Guess." Bakura solidified as he slid through the darkness, "the wrong answer I'm afraid." He smirked and took Anzu's hand in his. "It is all thanks to your darling Queen."

"Anzu! No, she would never do something like this." He growled and drew his sword. "You will pay for all that you have done, Bakura!"

"On well, look at the time. Anzu, be a good girl and finish him for me." Bakura smiled as Anzu pulled out a dagger and turned toward Bakura. "What are you doing? Don't defy me now. Remember what he has done; remember all the terrible things he has done to my people, your village and the world"

"Anzu. Don't listen to him. Please." Atem called to her.

"She won't do anything to me. So I will take my leave of you now." Bakura smiled and bowed mockingly, turned on his heals and walked out.

"Anzu!" Atem found himself screaming as she looked up at him with a dark smirk and dead eyes. While Atem took the time to watch as Bakura vanished she had snuck up in front of him until they were close enough to kiss. He went to speak but all that would come out was a trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the dagger sticking from his chest.

She smiled but it soon faded when he fell to the ground, the satisfaction that should have come from killing him never came. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Stop crying!" she yelled at herself. The pain she felt was so great that she held her sides to keep the ache from spilling out of her all at once. Then all at once, her memory flooded back to her. "Atem. What have I done?" she hugged him tightly. "Forgive me."


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Sands of Time

_Chapter Eighteen_

**(Another Time)

* * *

**

"Wake up." She cried as she shook his shoulders lightly, "Please, you have to wake up." She pleaded and she looking at his sleeping face, he eyes that once held wisdom, Strength, and power, were now closed. His features seemed soft and unaffected. His lips were cold to the touch. She looked down at him and watched her tears slide down his cheek.

"Open your eyes." She ordered as if it would bring him back. She brushed the stray golden hairs from his forehead; the Sennen eye was no longer there. Nothing was left of her Pharaoh. "Atem, don't leave me I need you." She pleaded

"Please wake up. I beg of you. Why? Why you? I love you." She said and she slid her hands down his stomach and placed her head upon his bare chest hoping to hear the heartbeat of her Pharaoh. "I know your heart is strong." She whispered, "You cannot die so easily." She said as her tears fell evenly. "I'm sorry."

"My queen?" came a soft voice from behind her. "Queen Anzu, get on your feet." He ordered, it was the high priest. "You did this!" Seth whispered with hurt in his voice.

"No-I didn't…." She paused," y-yes, it was...me...I'm the killer, I did It." she stuttered as she hugged her body closer to Atem, he was cold now, there was no way to undo what she had done. How could she have done this? How did it get this far?

"High priest, please end my life." She sat up whipping the tears from her eyes.

"No." Seth said, "Look again." he said leaving the room. Anzu turned around to see Atem's still lifeless body. She took a deep breath and placed one last kiss on his lips, but something was off, his lips were warm. She pulled back in fear as he peered at her though his slightly opened eyelids. "My-my..." she shivered as Atem took in a breath.

"A-Anzu?" he reached up to touch her face with his strong hands. As the gold he wore on his wrist chimed together. The crown on his head that held and eye in the center slid slightly as he sat up. Anzu smiled and pushed the crown back up so it sat high.

"You…are alive? But how? I watched you die, and there was nothing I could do about it. I saw you..." she breathed tears falling anew as she stood up stepped away from the Pharaoh. "I did it, it was me." She said letting her arms fall to her side where the white lace of her gown hugged it. It was a simple gown; one piece of white cloth that had a golden belt of rope. The collar exposed her neck and shoulders as the sleeves stopped a few inches before her elbows. "I am one of your queens and I should have protected you but I killed you."

"Anzu." Atem said as he pulled himself off of the ground. His many armlets, bracelets, and rings glittered as the sunbeams caressed each item. Atem made his way across the room and stood before Anzu. She looked down as her hair covered her eyes. "Look at me." He ordered sternly. She brought her head up to look in his dark purple eyes. "You are more than just 'one of my queens' you are my favorite, my soul mate."

"Are you real?" she asked as she brought her hand up to touch his face. She traced his eyebrows with her index and middle fingers. Atem closed his eyes as she traced his eyelids. She moved on and traced his cheeks and then she lightly slid her fingers across his lips causing them to tremble. She moved her fingers from his lip across his other cheek and into his hair then to his shoulders and down to his chest.

Atem flinched a bit, for she had pressed the wound that was on his chest from the earlier fight with Bakura. Anzu bit her lip as she pushed the war vest from his arms and to the floor leaving him bare. She then caressed the three-inch long scratch on his chest. Atem hissed though his teeth at the pain he felt.

"Sorry." Anzu looked up at him and let her had hover over the cut. "Did he do this?" she asked as she slowly places her hand lightly on it. Atem's a hand came up and wrapped around Anzu's wrist leading to her flinch. He pulled her hand down with his where he left her hand to move the hair from her face.

"Am I?" he asked

"Are you what?" Anzu looked up into his eyes once more.

"Real?" he asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I..." she whispered but her voice stopped when she felt Atem's hands travel down her arms "…don't..." she gasped as he placed his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. Anzu brought up her hands and placed them on his head where she played with his hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered

"Anzu, don't be sorry. It was not your fault you did not know Bakura was that bad, nor could you have done anything to stop him." he said and pulled away from her heartbeat and hands.

"Atem?" she asked as he walked to the balcony of his palace. "Bakura is gone." She said, "He got away, I'm sorry." She said

"Stop apologizing," he said as Anzu moved to stand next to him. Her slender hand slipped into his. "Do you think we will ever be happy?" she asked "in another time?'

"Another time?" he asked "yes, in this time and another and every one after that." he said as the two of them looked down at the peaceful Egypt below...

Another time, they would meet

Das Ende

* * *

Okay everyone that was the last Chapter. I hope you liked it. And please excuse my Spelling and Grammar I am a very bad speller and my spell check might have mistaken a few words. And When I edit,I see words that I know should be there rather than seeing the mistakes. 


End file.
